Leafblaze's Powers
by BellseytheNinja
Summary: *Up for adoption!* Leafblaze has many powers. But when she gives her life for her OakClan, she knows she can't let her powers go to waste in StarClan. She gives her powers to her five kits, still unnamed and barely a day old, and one day wishes she hadn't given one of her powers to one of her kits...
1. Prologue

Wind whisked through the trees. The only sound the cat could make out over the sound of the wind was the screeches of cats in pain or triumph.

_My powers could change the fate of this battle, _the cat thought. She slunk forward. Then, she leaped into the clearing where the battle was taking place. A gray-brown tabby looked up. His eyes widened. "You don't have to do this, Leafblaze!" he yowled over the battle.

Leafblaze shook her head. "Yes I do, Stonefeather. I'm sorry."

She closed her eyes, and strained so hard she shook. She grew. She grew to the size of a TigerClan warrior. In fact, she _was_ a TigerClan warrior.

She extened her claws, and her growl was so loud it made the ground shake. "Traitors! I will rid the earth of you scum!" She focused on the warrior attacking the cat called Stonefeather. The warrior began to float, and he flailed his paws around but it was helpless.

Suddenly, all the cats attacking her friends were on her. Covering her paws, blocking her view, and digging their teeth into her neck.

She She shook as many as she could off, but there were so many! Her clanmates couldn't pull them off. She realized what she had to do.

"BrightClan, get out! Get out, all of you!" she cried. Her clanmates fled, all except for one: Stonefeather.

"I can't leave you!" he cried.

"I love you, Stonefeaher, but I need you to leave! I can't cause your death!" she cried.

He took one step back.

"LEAVE!" she yowled. Flames started to flicker around her paws. "Take care of our kits, my love."

And Stonefeather fled. The last thought in Leafblazes mind was "I love you". And then it was dark. So dark.


	2. Chapter 1

Stonefeather walked into camp, dragging his paws.

_Oh, Leafblaze, _he thought. _What will I do without you?_

Why did she have to die? Those rouges are the only ones that should of died. But Leafblaze did, too.

Without thinking, he walked into the nursery. His kits were curled up in a heap, mouths open and wailing. Their eyes were still closed.

"I can't name you without Leafblaze," he mewed to the small kits.

He curled around them and closed his eyes tight.

"Stonefeather," a voice meowed.

He looked up. His eyes then widened. "Leafblaze," he breathed.

She looked at him, her eyes shining. "We need to name the kits," she told him.

Stonefeather nodded. "I'm sorry you left," he meowed.

"So am I," she meowed. She looked down at the kittens. "But I did it to protect them. I died for my Clan, and I'm glad I did. They'll be safe."

Stonefeather looked at her, afraid that if he looked away, she would disappear. "You said we will name the kits," he meowed.

She looked down at the five kits she had given birth to only a day ago. "Yes." She placed her tail on the gray and white she-kit. "This one is Swiftkit," she mewed.

"Swiftkit," Stonefeather repeated, looking down at the little she-cat.

His gaze was caught by the bright ginger coloring of another she-cat. "Flamekit," he meowed, looking down at the cat that was identical to her mother.

"Flamekit is a good name," purred Leafblaze. "And the darker tom, he'll be Tigerkit," she meowed, looking at the smallest kit with a dark gray pelt.

That left the silver she-cat and the brown-gray tom.

"Streamkit for the silver she-cat," mewed Leafblaze.

"And I'll name this one Bolderkit," purred Stonefeather.

"Those are all good names," meowed a cat from behind Leafblaze. The tom stepped forward. His fur was a yellow-golden color, but his eyes were the same as Leafblaze's- light orange. It was Lionsong, her father.

"Come, Leafblaze," he meowed. "It's time to go."

Leafblaze's orange eyes met Stonefeather's yellow. "I love you," she meowed, and then she left.

Stonefeather blinked open his eyes. He had been dreaming. But it was a good dream. And now he had names for his kits.

"Stonefeather?" meowed Yellowspots. "Beetlewing sent me in. He says you need to come and get those wounds dressed."

Stonefeather nodded, following the white-and-ginger medicine cat apprentice into the medicine den.

"I'm really sorry, Stonefeather. About. . . you know," she meowed. "She's still with you, and waiting for you in StarClan. I'll probably see her at the Glowpool, and you're the deputy, so you might see her if you go to get Nine Lives."

Stonestripe nodded.

"Sunwing has volenteered to give them some of her milk, and so has Rosepelt."

Suddenly, Stonestripe yowled, "I don't want them to have Sunwing or Rosepelt's milk! I want them to have Leafblaze's! She was a mother and a mate, and she died to soon!"

Yellowspots backed away, looking offended. "I-I'm sorry if that upset you," she meowed carefully, "But they need to eat. Now come on, that scratch will get infected if we don't put some marigold on it."


	3. Chapter 2

Leafblaze sighed, looking at her paws. The starry clearing was deserted except for her and Lionsong.

"Are you ready?" asked her father.

Leafblaze nodded. And then, in the center of the five shapes began to materialize. They became clearer and clearer, until they were solid.

"My kits, oh my beautiful kits, I'm sorry I have to give you this responsibility at such a young age," meowed Leafblaze. She gasped when she saw that her eyes were open.

"They'll remember this, won't they?" she asked her father.

He nodded.

"Flamekit," she mewed. The ginger she-cat stumbled toward her. The kit's eyes were a beautiful amber.

Leafblaze crouched down, meeting the kit's gaze.

"You'll have power of fire," she meowed. "It's hard to control, but in the darkest time, you will be the light to guide your clan through the night." She pressed her muzzle against the she-kits forehead, and the she-kit yowled in pain. On the inside, Leafblaze was yowling, too.

_I'm sorry! _she cried inwardly.

Leafblaze backed away. The tiny kit looked up at her with those amber eyes. Then, she scampered back to her littermates.

"Swiftkit," she called.

The gray and white kit carefully made her way towards Leafblaze.

"You will have power of speed," said Leafblaze. "You'll be the fastest of all the warriors. You'll be able to race ahead and make sure it's safe before someone even sees that you're missing. Use this power to protect your clanmates."

Leafblaze pushed her muzzle on the tiny cat's forehead. Instead of squeaking in pain, the kits eyes lit up with excitement. She looked like she was full of energy.

Leafblaze backed away, and Swiftkit dashed over to her littermates, going faster than a kit could usually run.

"Streamkit," she called.

Streamkit walked forward slowly.

"I give you power over water," meowed Leafblaze. "This power could save the clans in a drought. This power can stop raging fires. Use it well."

She placed her muzzle on Streamkit's head, and a sudden calmness seemed to spread over the she-kit. The she-kit closed her blue eyes.

Leafblaze removed her muzzle from the kit's head, and the cat walked back to her brothers and sisters.

"Blolderkit," she mewed. His Green eyes widened, and he looked scared. But he walked forward., anyway.

"You will have the power to move things with your mind," Leafblaze meowed as calmly as she could. "You can make a barrier around the camp in trouble is close. You can move a cat out of the way without putting yourself in danger. Use the power carefully, though."

She pressed her muzzle against the tom-kit's forehead. This time, the kit let out little squeaks, but he didn't seem to be in too much pain.

She took a step back and looked at the last kit.

"Tigerkit," she meowed, looking at the tiny little dark gray tabby. He seemed to have the most trouble making his way towards Leafblaze.

"You will be able to change into a TigerClan cat or a LionClan cat," she told him. "You may be smaller that your littermates, but on the inside you are very powerful."

She pressed her muzzle to the kit's head. He mewed loudly. She backed away. He scrambled back to his littermates. He looked bigger than before.

"Hide these powers from your clanmates. The can't know that you are more powerful than them. Sometimes, what cats can't understand they are afraid of. Be careful, my beloved kits."


	4. Chapter 3

Boulderkit woke up with a start. His eyes still closed, he yawned, stretching out his paws. His front leg nudged Swiftkit, who squeaked with surprise. Then the memories of his dream flooded back.

He opened his eyes and blinked. Everything looked blurry.

He prodded the she-cat curled around them. She turned her head to look at him. Her eyes widened with happiness.

"Rosepelt!" she called to a she-cat at the back of the den. Pausing from grooming, the reddish-brown she-cat looked up.

"Yes, Sunwing?" she asked.

"Boulderkit has opened his eyes."

"Really?" said Rosepelt, padding forward quickly.

"Yes, really, mousebrain!" she purred.

Peering over Sunwing's back, Rosepelt studied Boulderkit.

"He has beautiful eyes," declared Rosepelt.

"He does," Sunwing agreed.

"Should I fetch Stonefeather?" asked Rosepelt.

Sunwing nodded, and Rosepelt hurried out of the bush that was sheltering them.

Boulderit took his time to look around the area. Next to him were his sleeping siblings. Swiftkit was obviously awake, sitting on her haunces, but her eyes were still tightly shut. His brother, Tigerkit, was mewling quietly. If they were both standing, Tigerkit would only be up to his shoulder. Streamkit and Flamekit were still asleep.

Seconds later, a delighted meow came from the den entrance. A large tabby tom stepped forward, his yellow eyes bright.

_Do I look like him?_ wondered Boulderkit.

"He opened his eyes!" said the tom happily.

"Duh!" Rosepelt giggled. "Now be a good father and meet your kit!"

Stepping forward, the brown-gray tabby entered the den. He gave each of the kits a lick on the head before reaching Boulderkit.

"Hello," he said in a deep voice. "I'm Stonefeather. Your father."

**Sorry it was so short, I couldn't decide how to continue it. _ Newt chapter is coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 4

Flamekit

Flamekit woke up, and she knew something was different. Heat seared through her, burning her. She whimpered.

"What is it?" asked a soothing voice. Sunwing.

All Flamekit could manage was a moan.

Then she remembered her dream.

She remembered Leafblaze, her mother. She remembered the pain more intense than this. But most of all, she remembered the warning.

_"Hide these powers from your clanmates. The can't know that you are more powerful than them. Sometimes, what cats can't understand they are afraid of."_

_I can't let her know, _she thought. She closed her mouth, trying to be silent.

"What's wrong?" demanded a deep voice.

"Stonefeather, she's fine. Kits squeak. She's probably just hungry," Rosepelt soothed.

As if to prove a point, Flamekit's stomach grumbled.

She edged closer to Sunwing, squeaking again.

Sunwing grabbed her by the scruff and dragged her towards her.

Flamekit nursed silently, and when she had her fill, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Are they awake yet?" demanded a voice.

_I am now,_ Flamekit grumbled inwardly.

"No, Cherrykit," answered Sunwing patiently. "Boulderkit's the only one with his eyes open, anyway."

Cherrykit, Berrykit, and Nutkit had constantly making enough noise outside to wake all of OakClan all morning, every once in a while coming to make sure that none of them were awake. The three were trouble, that was for sure.

It had been three days since the dream. Maybe it was time. . .

Slowly, Flamekit opened her eyes. She was met with the bright morning sun. She blinked, trying to take in all her surroundings.

"Well, now I have my eyes open, too!" she declared proudly.

"Well then, Flamekit," purred Rosepelt. "Welcome to OakClan!"


	6. Chapter 5

"I want to know about my mother," Boulderkit declared.

"I know you do," soothed Rosepelt. "I'm just not the one to tell you."

Boulderkit tipped his head to one side. "Why?"

Rosepelt looked away. "Her death was. . . different. Stonefeather should be the one to tell you."

Flamekit stomped her foot impatiently. "She's our mom!" she whined. "We deserve to know!"

"Rosepelt's right," Sunwing mewed, looking over her shoulder. "You're father should tell you."

"Well, why hasn't he told us yet?" complained Streamkit, her silvery-blue eyes blazing. "I want to know about Leafblaze!"

Rosepelt glanced down at Tigerkit, whose eyes were still tightly shut. "You're brother's not ready."

"Hey, guys!" Nutkit yowled cheerily, bounding into the den. "Any of you up for a game of patrol?"

"Me!" Swiftkit purred, green eyes shining.

"I'll come," Boulderkit purred.

Flamekit sighed. "I guess I'll come, too. It's better than being cooped up here."

"Great!" Nutkit grinned. "Do you want to play, too, Streamkit?"

"I guess," she said.

"Cherrykit and Berrykit are waiting," Nutkit informed them and the kits tumbled out of the den.

"About time," Cherrykit teased as the group made their way over to the ginger she-cat and the blue-gray tom. "Anyway, whose gonna be the hider?"

"Me!" Boulderkit declared, excitement rushing through him. Finally, it was his turn to be the hider!"

"Okay, but _I'm_ leader of the patrol!" Cherrykit purred.

Boulderkit scampered off, looking for the best place to hide. "I can hide in the elder's den!" he thought. "They won't mind."

The little brown-gray tom pushed his way into the bush. "Can I hide here, Whitenose?" he asked the old tom.

The white tom purred. "Fine with me." He glanced at Scorch. "Is it okay with you?"

The dark gray tom dipped his head, and Boulderkit quickly ducked behind Scorch. Boulderkit grumbled as a pebble poked his belly. He shifted and glared angrily at the small stone. Suddenly, the rock turned over. Boulderkit's eyes widened.

"Whatcha' doin', youster?" inquired Scorch.

"Nothing," Boulderkit mewed quickly. His ears twitched. He could hear his friends scuffling around looking for him. He held his breath.

"Aha!" Berrykit declared. "There you are, Boulderkit!"

"Alright you found me!" he grumbled.

"I win!" yowled Berrykit, bouncing around.

Boulderkit sighed. He needed to tell his siblings about what he just did.

* * *

**Yay, Lightning's not dead! Sorry for being so inactive, but school is stupid so yeah. That's the end of the sentence.**


	7. Author's note

So, hi, everyone. Bellsey here. I'm very sorry to have to write this, but... I'm discontinuing Leafblaze's Powers. It was my first Fanfiction on here and I've just really lost inspiration for it... Sorry.

However, it is up for adoption! If anyone wants to take it and rewrite it, please PM me and I will get back to you as soon as I can. You can change whatever you want.


End file.
